be careful of what you wish for you just might get burned or worse
by leahnese
Summary: bella was getting fed up with edward she wish she could leave him... meanwhile dean and sam are heading to forks for a couple of strange kidnappings ... Could this be the out bella was looking for? what is going to happen to edward? but the real question is the wedding is only 4 weeks away and bella disappers where is she and what do the winchesters have to do with it
1. running in to people literaly

(Bella p.o.v)

I woke up from another dreamless sleep, turned to my left, and saw my "boyfriend" Edward. Ugh, more like my father he is always bossing me around. Bella do this or Bella that is not healthy. I am already skinny as it is what does he want me to do just be bones.

"Hello love "Edward said as he played with my hair.

"Hi Edward" I said softly though I wish he was not here

" me and the family are leaving to go hunting for a week, I have left a list of what you should eat and Alice has left a list on what you should wear ok that's all and don't go to the wolves they are dangerous" Edward said seriously *yeah dangerous to you * I thought

"Ok have fun," I said happily * maybe this is my chance to escape this ass wipe and one whole week to myself what was a girl to do runnnnnn!*

(Third person pov)

"Dean there is a case in Seattle we should go check it out" Sam said to his older brother

"Alright "dean replied *maybe this will be better then all of the other dead ends"

Two Days Later

Dean and Sam were walking out of the café and decided to get there hotel set up when dean ran into someone literally. Dean grabbed the small person arm.

"Hey watch were you are going "then dean looked at the girls wrist "you are coming with us sug because you are going to tell us where you got that scar "

"Like hell I am," Bella said with a whole lot of anger

"Look sug we are hunter I'm dean Winchester and this is Sam Winchester "

"oh shit ok I'm coming as long as we get far and I mean far away from here" Bella said because she was in a rush she already to Charlie she was getting the hell out of forks to get out of her and Edwards relationship

"No problem darling "dean said

And on that note they went into the impala after getting Bella things and floored it out of town

"Now you gonna tell us where you got that scar "

Everyone could tell this was going to be one long and interesting conversation


	2. an interesting conversationNOT

(still in 3 person pov)

"well sweet cheeks, you gonna tell us where you got that scar from?" dean said while looking in the review mirror

(bella pov)

"on my 18th birthday, the cullens decided to go and play baseball. Three nomad vampires stumbled across us. Two males and a female. They found out i was a human and james liked to make a game out of hunting humans and decided I would be his biggest conquest. They were outnumbered so they left us alone for the time being. My Ex boyfriend knew the tracker was gonna go after me so we split up and had his sister and mother take me to Phoenix to hide me while they make false trails and try to catch him. He ended up figuring out what was going on and went to Phoenix to find me. He called my cell and told me that he had my mom and to meet him at my old ballet studio alone or he would kill my they went to the airport to pick up the other four, i gave them the slip and left in a cab. i showed up at the ballet studio and it turned out he tricked me using an old tape with my mom voice on it. He videotaped the whole thing of him torturing me and taunting me. My Ex boyfriend ended up coming in time but not before he bit my wrist. His family quickly caught up and destroyed the tracker. I was starting the change and instead of letting it spread, My Ex boyfriend sucked the venom out. I woke up in the hospital two weeks later." I said in a bored tone

"dam girl you had some fun didn't you" dean exclaimed

I just looked at him then he and sam told me there story."well you sure had more fun then me" I exclaimed

"yeah " they said in unison

Dean pulled up in a hotel they got everything set up I was sleeping in sams bed with him since dean claimed the bed for himself they got food while I got groceries I made a steak and cheese sandwich and fries for me while they ate take out I also made pie.

"why are you cooking" sam asked

"because I hate take out sandwiches " I replied while grabbing a soda

I started to eat my food and they looked at my food then there's and asked ….. "can you make us some sandwiches yours look sooooooo good."

"sure" I replied while I wipped up 2 more sandwiches and some more fries and served it to them while I was finishing my food they dug in. "omg this is heaven right here" dean said

"well I hope you have room for dessert" I said

"please bella you cannot make this anymore great for dean as happy as he is right now" sam told me mockingly

"I bet I can because.." I trailed off and grabbed the Banana Cream Pie" I made pie" I sang

"I love this women " dean said while grabbing the pie and cut himself a big piece and dug in I blushed and I could tell this would be a beautiful friendship

After we cleaned up I got into the bed and dean said " hope you like the floor bella" then rolled unto his side and went to sleep I laid next to sam and said goodnight I wondered what dean meant about 'hope you like the floor bella' what ever


	3. MR OCTOPUS

Song : I need a doctor by skylar grey

(Bella pov)

*oh my god what the hell this dude is like an fucking octopus * I though. I got a total of 1 hour of sleep before Sam started to move around .

" oh my god let me go Sam" as Sam pulled me tighter to his chest I couldn't breathe he let me go

Only to kick me off the bed .

I landed hard on the floor "shit" I whispered my ass hurts so bad. I got back in the bed and laid down I was just drifting off until Sam's heavy as hell arm fell on my face directly on my nose I pushed his arm off my face and touched my nose and pulled my hand back to find out it was covered in blood . I took deep breaths and went to the bathroom to take care of my nose . when I got back to the bed I laid back down and turn on my side next thing I know I get pushed into the night stand "dammit sam" I said this is some bullshit I just laid on the floor but not before taking the cover off the bed *he can freeze while I'm on the hard floor.

(in the morning )

I woke up to laughing dean was staring down at me while taking pictures of me he did not know I was awake so I grabbed his leg and pulled making him fall on the floor making sam wake up and bust out laughing

"what the hell was that for" dean said while rubbing his head

"you were taking pictures of me while I was sleep and laughing" I snapped the way I was hurting it felt like I needed a doctor it reminds me of that song because I was about to lose my mind .

"why were you on the floor any way bella" sam said while catching his breath

" because mr. octopus man you wanna squeeze me to death make my nose bleed and kick me out of the bed TWICE " I replied raising my voice at the end .

Sam blushed and said "sorry" very cheekily

"yeah whatever " I replied I went to the bathroom and got in the shower hoping it would make the aches go away it was not until I stepped out that I realized I left my bag beside the bed *shit oh well* I walked out the bathroom and went to my bag . sam and dean was just staring at me I blushed and got my clothes and ran I was about to close the door when I heared dean say "damn look at that body" and sam replied "those legs go for miles" I blushed and closed the door and got dressed

"so what is the plan today " I asked still kinda red in the face

"well we are going to take you on your first hunt with us and we will be going to this asylum kids go in there to scare there friends and they never come back out " dean said while eating some cereal

"why does this sound familiar " I asked while going to my laptop and pulled up an article and showed it to them

"bella how did you find this it took us 4 days to find this and you just find it automatically "sam asked "…..

Hey thnx for the awesome reviews if you have any ideas just message me and what do you think her answer is?


	4. meeting my uncle again

Song : Halo by beyonce

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

And It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...

"I was reading some stuff while I was at home which was yesterday and it just kinda nagged me until I looked in to it" I said while beginning to get confused *why is this such a big deal* I thought

"oh ok we-" sam said while getting cut off by the phone ringing

"hello" dean said into the phone when dean found put who it was he walked outside to finish the call

(20 min later)

"well that was bobby-" dean started to say but I cut him off

" wait bobby as in bobby singer " I asked with disbelief in my voice

" wait how do you know that or him for that matter " dean said suspiciously

"because the asshole is my uncle ,who told me by my dad wanted nothing to do with me after my aunt got burned in a house fire trying to protect me and was very upset after my mom took me from my dad haven't seen him since 4 years ago " I said angrily

" HE IS YOUR UNCLE SHIT SAM WE ARE GOING TO DIE " dean yelled

"dean calm down ,we will deal with the family matters later what did bobby want ?" sam asked dean while calming him down

" he needs us and our friend to get down there **now **which will take us 8 hours if we leave now" dean replied

Sam said nothing else just grabbed his stuff and deans and started to pack so I started to pack my stuff to, and from how my dad talked about uncle bobby if he said you needed to get down there now then you needed to move like your ass was on fire.

We all got in the car and was on our way

(8 hours later)

We pulled up to a house I haven't seen since I was 14 now I'm 18 turning 19 soon and bout to see someone who didn't want to deal with me since I was 6 months I only came up here 4 years ago because my dad needed to tell him something

We all exited the car and the boys knocked on the door while I stood behind them

"dean ,sam I have missed you and where is your friend" uncle bobby said while hugging them yet to notice me

Dean and sam moved out of the way

"hello uncle bobby nice to see you again, still blaming me for the fire which I still have a couple of scars for since I was a baby" I said with attitude

" Isabella … WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE I TOLD YOUR FATHER I DID NOT—" bobby started to yell until I cut him off I seemed to be doing that a lot lately

" yeah yeah yeah you told my father you wanted nothing to do with me after a house fire you say I cause when I was nothing but 6 months old and I have scars to prove it and you only dealt with me 4 years ago because I was not staying long and yeah I been knew you were a hunter because I'm not as dumb as you thought I figured it out around the same time I found out my ex was a vampire then I got hunted by some vampire one of which is still after me and my ex best friend is a shape shifter and he wants nothing to do with me after he found out I dated a blood sucker but no here you are yelling at me after all this damn time and look at this I'm marked so whenever Victoria decides to follow her mates scent which is in this scar I'm dead meat assuming the hellhounds don't find me first" I said calmly which was freighting because I don't feel calm

" what do you mean about hellhound finding you " everyone said

" well uncle bobby ,dean, and sam my mom made a deal with the devil saying that if she can get her to let charlie let me go without a fight then the devil can take my soul and when she told the person who makes the deals my name they said they will give me 19 years which I'm turning in 2 months saying I'm very important and nothing must happen to me"

"….

Thnx for the reviews and please if you have any ideas let me know and what do you think is going to happen is bella going to forgive her uncle ?


	5. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys i dont know how to continue. please message me for any ideas. i reall need help on how to continue this staory because the flash drive i had my ideas on my little cousin broke it i dont know how it just happened but if you have any ideas please please message me.


	6. FIRST HUNT

Previously on.. be careful what you wish for ….

" well uncle bobby ,dean, and Sam my mom made a deal with the devil saying that if she can get her to let Charlie let me go without a fight then the devil can take my soul and when she told the person who makes the deals my name they said they will give me 19 years which I'm turning in 2 months saying I'm very important and nothing must happen to me"

Sent from heaven by Keisha Cole

Sent from heaven.  
Sent from heaven.

Now you can wait your whole life wondering  
When it's gonna come or where it's been.  
You may have got your heart broken  
A few times in the past  
Never last strong as it used to,  
Don't feel as good as it used to (before)  
And all the things you used to say,  
Things you used to do, went right out the door

Oh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
And you can't help who you love  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

Now you can wait your whole life tryna change  
What the fear from what it's been  
You may have put your whole life into a man  
Loving what you thought that could've been.  
notice when you change  
When you don't feel as good as you used to (before)  
And everything you used to say,  
Everything you used to do clear right out the door

Oh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
And it can't help who it loves  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love

Everybody say  
I wanna be the one you love  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one you trust  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one you need  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one who sent from heaven

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

"what the hell are you talking about " bobby yelled

"you don't believe me call her" I said tossing him my phone that I had got a couple of days ago I wonder when they were going to figure out everything

Bobby called my mom and looked so upset when he got of the phone

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't"bobby started

"It is fine uncle bobby I got over it "I said we all walked into the house by this point

"well let's call cas" dean said and Sam and bobby nodded while I just looked at them since no one seemed to be moving they all had their heads bowed as if they were praying I just sat there quietly and waited until they were done

"you prayed" I heard a voice behind me say I was up so fast and had a gun and a knife pointed at him before everyone had their heads up I was just about to through the knife when I looked at the guy

"You" we both said at the same time

"You're the guy I keep seeing from afar just looking at me" I accused

"You the one who threw a rock at me and ran" the guy said whom I am assuming is CAS

Dean and Sam just looked back and forth at us and said "we will talk about that later" it is creepy when they do that they sound like twins ughhhh

"well bella this is cas he was sent from heaven to help us" sam said

Huh I thought that reminds me of a song "well okay" I said while lowering my weapons without realizing I had not put them down yet

Dean bobby and sam started to talk about the hunt while I just stood there they were done in less than 5 min

"come on bella, we are going hunting really quick cas stay here and work out the thing we talked about"dean stated

I went with them and got in the car this was going to be my first real hunt good thing I had a lot of extras

When we got there we went in to the abandon hospital of some sort got the teens out and started to look for the ghost of course me being me I got captured

"DEAN SAM HELP ME " I YELLED I got dragged down to some place and sam and dean were chasing me but the thing that was dragging me was too fast and we soon lost them but soon we stopped I was placed down and left after the thing left I started to investigate to what he was connected to so we can salt and burn it when suddenly I saw…

What do you think she saw? Please give me some ideas and if you want to be in it message me about what your character name is and height hair color stuff like that and how is he/she brought in to the story thanks guys love you all so much …..you can have 3 charcters and I will bring them in one at a time in the story or all at once depends on how I think the relationship goes

MESSAGE ME FOR THE OUT FITS OR JUST GO ON POLYVORE AND LOOK UP MY NAME


	7. PLEASE

hey guys sorry i have not been updating. the reason why is beacuse you are not leaving me any suggestions. please please inbox me so i can make some new chapters. i am having some major writers block. if you can please inbox me if you want to be a charcter or have any ideas. if you want to be a charcter leave the

name

height

hair color

eye color

and how it is related to anyone in the book so far

and anything else you can think of

thanks love you guys so much leahnese


	8. seeing people again

by SAFETYSUIT

Never Stop (Wedding Version) Lyrics

This is my love song to you  
Let every woman know I'm yours  
So you can fall asleep each night, babe  
And know I'm dreaming of you more

You're always hoping that we make it  
You always want to keep my gaze  
Well you're the only one I see love  
And that's the one thing that won't change

I will never stop trying  
I will never stop watching as you leave  
I will never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
And I will never stop holding your hand  
I will never stop opening your door  
I will never stop choosing you babe  
I will never get used to you

And with this love song to you  
It's not a momentary phase  
You are my life, I don't deserve you  
But you love me just the same  
And as the mirror says we're older  
I will not look the other way  
You are my life, my love, my only  
And that's the one thing that won't change

I will never stop trying  
I will never stop watching as you leave  
I will never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
And I will never stop holding your hand  
I will never stop opening your door  
I will never stop choosing you babe  
I will never get used to you

You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing for you  
You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing  
For you

I will never stop trying  
I will never stop watching as you leave  
I will never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
And I will never stop holding your hand  
I will never stop opening your door  
I will never stop choosing you babe  
I will never get used to you

Previously on.. be careful what you wish for ….

"DEAN SAM HELP ME " I YELLED I got dragged down to some place and sam and dean were chasing me but the thing that was dragging me was too fast and we soon lost them but soon we stopped I was placed down and left after the thing left I started to investigate to what he was connected to so we can salt and burn it when suddenly I saw…

I saw Alissa "Alissa what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in texas with peter and charlotte" I demanded because this just hella confused me like how did she get here? Why is she here? And are peter and charlotte with her ? all of these questions were racing through my brain but she looked good she is 5'4 her hair is Black with white high lights long choppy look and has tanned skin with Deep blue eyes

" ummm I can answer that later but I have to go just call me later" Alissa replied it seemed like she was nervous then I see dean coming and look back at Alissa and she looked at dean and ran the hell out of there 'that was weird' I thought then next thing I know I'm being dragged down the hall again 'here we go again' ran through my mind but that is when dean finally saw me being dragged down the corridor and started to chase after me but then I heard sam saying " dean I found the body but I need the salt and lighter " dean looked like he wanted to chase after me and that made me have warm fuzzy feeling which is weird. "GO DEAN ILL BE FINE JUST HURRY IT UP " I yelled dean looked torn but ran to find his brother by this point I'm being dragged by my hair and let me tell you it is not fun. Suddenly I feel heat and watch as this thing burned 'finally' I said under my breath and went to find sam and dean while I'm walking I could have sworn I heard something say I have big plans for you I looked around but could not find what the hell said it so I just shrugged and kept walking I saw sam and dean and walked with them back to the impala after they asked me a billion times if I was alright. We drove to a hotel not really ready to go back to bobby's and soon as we got in the room cas appeared scaring the hell out of me so I just reacted and threw my bag at him while picking up the lamp getting ready to throw that to when I realized who it was. Dean and sam just stood there with their mouths open I was getting ready to laugh when I saw cas face he looked mad and confused which is a change for the emotionless angel then he started to go through the bag I tried to tackle him key word tried it was like hitting a solid but muscled chest all cas did was push me back and kept going through my bag pulling out clothing. By now I'm beet red because not he pulled out my underwear then I snatched them out his hands and picked up the other clothes and said " if you are finished looking at my panties and other clothes you can talk to dean and sam while I get ready for bed " I stomped to the bathroom taking a shower and just sitting there for a while thinking when I finished I put on some grey shorts and a bear trapped shirt and threw my hair into a messy bun while thinking I should die it and get some tattoos and piercings and walked out cas was gone the dean and sam were going to beds I was going to the couch I learned my lesson.

"bella why are you sleeping on the couch " sam said I just looked at him

"really sam really, you want to know why it is because you are a freaking octopus you kept kicking me out the bed and made my nose bleed which in turned almost made me pass out so no I'm not going to sleep with you not in that since but like sleep sleep with you, you know what never mind you know what I meant" I said irritated and put the blanket I thought to grab and laid down

"wait bella " dean said while sam was trying not to laugh because I bet you he was thinking of the octopus comment

"what dean" I said

"Can you make something to eat "dean asked hopeful

I nodded and made some fajitas when suddenly out of nowhere I had a major headache I tried not to make a sound and just went to lay down.

Alissa pov

What the hell is dean doing with bella are they a item or not ? why am I caring I let that boat sail long ago never mind I call peter and charlotte let them and the major know I'm fine and will be heading down there soon . I got my stuff together and started the drive back to texas back to my family .

Bella pov

When I laid down I was trying not to scream good thing sam and dean were already half sleep and weren't paying me any attention so I took some medicine and tried to get some sleep before I slipped in to oblivion I heard something say I have a surprise for you and saw sam look around then look at me then just went to his bed shaking his head I think he heard it to but I'm not sure and damn sure aint asking him ill sound like a crazy person then I could have sworn there was something standing over me smiling but when I tried to get a better look I faded into unconsciousness.

Did you like it ?Hey guys thanks for reading I really appreciate it and so sorry that Alissa pov was so short but she will be mentioned a lot in this story and if you have any ideas let me know and I will get back to you as soon as possible love you guys so so sooo much be back soon


	9. drama is about to happen

by sia

MY LOVE Lyrics

My love, leave yourself behind,  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.  
My love, you have found peace.  
You were searching for relief.

You gave it all,  
Gave into the call.  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us.

You came thoughtfully,  
Loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor,  
You did it for me.

Today you will sleep away  
You will wait for me, my love

Now I am strong (now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had, and now I am whole.

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.  
My love, look what you can do.  
I am mending, I'll be with you.

You took my hand, added a plan,  
You gave me your heart.  
I asked you to dance with me.

You loved honestly,  
Gave what you could release.  
Ah oh.

I know in peace you'll go.  
I hope relief is yours.

Now I am strong (now I am strong).  
You gave me all.  
You gave all you had, and now I am whole.

My love beat inside me  
My love

My love, leave yourself behind,  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you.

Oh oh  
Du du du oh

Previously on.. be careful what you wish for ….

Alissa pov

What the hell is dean doing with bella are they a item or not ? why am I caring I let that boat sail long ago never mind I call peter and charlotte let them and the major know I'm fine and will be heading down there soon . I got my stuff together and started the drive back to texas back to my family .

Bella pov

When I laid down I was trying not to scream good thing sam and dean were already half sleep and weren't paying me any attention so I took some medicine and tried to get some sleep before I slipped in to oblivion I heard something say I have a surprise for you and saw sam look around then look at me then just went to his bed shaking his head I think he heard it to but I'm not sure and damn sure aint asking him ill sound like a crazy person then I could have sworn there was something standing over me smiling but when I tried to get a better look I faded into unconsciousness.

The next day-

Alissa pov

By the time I get back to the ranch peter and char came and hugged the mess out of me then out came the major.

" why hello there major" I said slipping back in to my country accent

" hello there darling I sure have missed you" jasper said while walking towards me and then he scooped me up twirled around then gave me a big old kiss. I finally feel like I'm home but then I realized that peter and char are just staring at me.

" what you fuckers" I said

"nothing" they said in unison . they are planning something I just know it

But I kissed my major and decided to have some fun we made sure we were loud enough so peter and char could here us but they would get no relief hahah I'm evil.

Revinaetta pov

I got to find my sister. Hi you don't know me my name is revinaetta I'm bella sister I haven't seen her since I was 15. We are twins but I look a lot different then her see I'm 5'8 have dirty blonde hair bluey-grey eyes I don't know where I got my looks from but me and bella never cared because so what if we look different we are sisters and bella always used to say that I'm beautiful no matter what people say I miss my sister I think its time to call her.

Bella pov

I get up after the strangest dream of last night and go to the bathroom playing music I was shampooing my hair when these too songs came on and I started to sing

**"Call Me When You're Sober"**

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

I thought I heared the door open but I pushed it aside then then the second song came on and I knew I absolutely had to sing this song It was really upbeat

**"Still Into You"**

Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better

It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I (Hey)  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
And even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by  
That I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you

It made me think of Edward but then I realized that I was falling for someone else I shut the water off and got my towel and looked and my door was cracked open I thought I just left it open by mistake so I let it go then I go dressed did what little makeup I wanted to wear and went to go make the boys breakfast and they were sitting on the couch staring at me

"what " I said they were starting to creep me out

" you sing really really good" they said

I blushed because I didn't think they heared me

" did one of you come into the bathroom" I said

"no- not me" they replied looking really confused so I let it go and got down to preparing breakfast when I got a text and a call from…..

Who do you think its from because one of them is from someone you wont see coming please give reviews and ideas on how to make this story better and if you think I should change something thanks love you guys so much soory I haven't updated but I had a lot of writers block


	10. say what! lol

by miley cyrus

when I look at you

**"When I Look At You"**

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

I look at you  
Yeah,  
Whoa-oh,  
You appear just like a dream to me

Previously on.. be careful what you wish for ….

" did one of you come into the bathroom" I said

"no- not me" they replied looking really confused so I let it go and got down to preparing breakfast when I got a text and a call from…..

Bella pov

The came from my sister revinaetta who I call revin for short. I knew something had to be wrong because she only calls if something is really wrong we haven't seen each other since we were 15 and she decided to stay with our aunt while I moved away with our father. I never knew why she hated out mother but that's what she choosed to do and I had to support her if she thought that was her best decision. But back to the call

" hello" I replied scared on what the answer would be

" hey sis I know you are surprised to hear from me but I'm not in any danger I just think it would be best if we meet up because you know how I get those feelings?" revin said kinda of in a rush

" yeah you only get them if something bad is going to happen or surprising things are going to happen to both of us. Just like how I kinda just know stuff and did you know I ran into-" I started but she cut me off

" bella I know ally was there she called me not long ago look we don't have time ill be at the hotel were you are in 6 hours just wait for me and yes I know you are not alone" revin said then she hung up

I heard a flutter of wings and cas was there looking at me really creepy

"what" I snapped

" that person on the phone is my-" cas started

Dean cut him off

" we have to get another bed don't we?" he looked at me

"yeah my sister is coming and when she gets bad feelings it always turn out weird its either good or bad we don't know yet. Hopefully its good we could use some good right now" I said then I looked at cas and he tried to tell me what he started to say before he got cut off when he did something that shocked me he smiled and shook his head and just like that he was gone and all we heard was that he will be back in 6 hours. I sucked my teeth like I didn't know he was going to be back when my sister gets here.

" real smooth cas" I muttered

Dean got the people from down stairs to get another room next door to us and that will be revin's room. I started to cook a lot of food because I knew revin was going to be hungry because she dosent eat when she gets these feelings. Then I remembered I got a text and looked at my phone and it said be ready . I frowned and shooked my head thinking its from revin. I started to cook Praline-Pecan French Toast and Savory Ham-and-Swiss Breakfast Pie and Simple Beef Stroganoff and Simply Parmesan Chicken and lastly Pesto Cheesy Chicken Rolls

Praline-Pecan French Toast

1 (16-oz.) French bread loaf

1 cup firmly packed light brown sugar

1/3 cup butter, melted

2 tablespoons maple syrup

3/4 cup chopped pecans

4 large eggs, lightly beaten

1 cup 2% reduced-fat milk

2 tablespoons granulated sugar

1 teaspoon ground cinnamon

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

Preparation

1\. Cut 10 (1-inch-thick) slices of bread. Reserve remaining bread for another use.

2\. Stir together brown sugar and next 2 ingredients; pour into a lightly greased 13- x 9-inch baking dish. Sprinkle with chopped pecans.

3\. Whisk together eggs and next 4 ingredients. Arrange bread slices over pecans; pour egg mixture over bread. Cover and chill 8 hours.

4\. Preheat oven to 350°. Bake bread 35 to 37 minutes or until golden brown. Serve immediately.

Savory Ham-and-Swiss Breakfast Pie

Ingredients

1 2/3 cups water

1 cup whipping cream

2 garlic cloves, pressed

2 tablespoons butter

1 teaspoon salt

1/4 teaspoon pepper

2/3 cup uncooked quick-cooking grits

1 1/4 cups (5 ounces) shredded Swiss cheese, divided

8 large eggs, divided

1/2 pound cooked ham, diced

4 green onions, chopped

1/2 cup milk

Garnish: chives

Preparation

Bring first 6 ingredients to a boil in a medium saucepan; gradually whisk in grits. Cover, reduce heat, and simmer, whisking occasionally, 5 to 7 minutes. Add 1/2 cup cheese, stirring until cheese melts. Remove from heat, and let stand 10 minutes. Lightly beat 2 eggs, and stir into grits mixture; pour into a lightly greased 10-inch deep pie plate.

Bake at 350° for 20 minutes; remove from oven. Increase oven temperature to 400°.

Sauté ham and onions in a nonstick skillet over medium-high heat 5 minutes or until onion is tender. Layer ham mixture evenly over grits crust. Whisk together milk and remaining 6 eggs; pour over ham mixture. Sprinkle remaining 3/4 cup cheese evenly over egg mixture.

Bake at 400° for 35 minutes. Let stand 10 minutes, and cut into wedges. Garnish, if desired.

**Simple Beef Stroganoff**

**Ingredients **

1 tablespoon garlic powder

1/2 cup sour cream

salt and pepper to taste

1 (10.75 ounce) can fat free condensed cream of mushroom soup

1 pound ground beef

1 (8 ounce) package egg noodles

**Directions**

1\. Prepare the egg noodles according to package directions and set aside.

2\. In a separate large skillet over medium heat, saute the ground beef over medium heat for 5 to 10 minutes, or until browned. Drain the fat and add the soup and garlic powder. Simmer for 10 minutes, stirring occasionally.

3\. Remove from heat and combine the meat mixture with the egg noodles. Add the sour cream, stirring well, and season with salt and pepper to taste.

**Simply Parmesan Chicken**

Ingredients

1/2 cupdried bread crumbs

1/2 cupgrated Parmesan cheese

2 teaspoonsItalian seasoning

1egg, beaten

5 skinless, boneless chicken breasts

**Directions**

1\. Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C).

2\. In a medium bowl mix together the bread crumbs, Italian seasoning and Parmesan cheese. Dip chicken breasts in egg, then in bread crumb mixture to coat. Place coated chicken in a 9x13 inch baking dish.

3\. Bake in the preheated oven for 30 to 35 minutes or until juices run clear, turning over chicken 5 minutes before removing from oven.

**Pesto Cheesy Chicken Rolls**

**Ingredients**

4skinless, boneless chicken breast halves - pounded to 1/4 inch thickness

1 cup prepared basil pesto

4 thick slices mozzarella cheese

cooking spray

**Directions**

1\. Preheat the oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Spray a baking dish with cooking spray.

2\. Spread 2 to 3 tablespoons of the pesto sauce onto each flattened chicken breast. Place one slice of cheese over the pesto. Roll up tightly, and secure with toothpicks. Place in a lightly greased baking dish.

3\. Bake uncovered for 45 to 50 minutes in the preheated oven, until chicken is nicely browned and juices run clear.

I know I cooked a lot of food but something told me we were going to need it badly and I trusted my instinct. Don't even ask me were all this food came from. I was in the zone that I didn't even know that my sister came in but she was used to this madness while the boys stared in awe. She closed there mouths and gave me a lite hug which snapped me out of it and I hugged her back and turned off the stove everything was done I just had to set the table. We all heard a flutter of wings in in comes cas he looks a t revin smiles which again shocks us all be we were even more surprised when she does a double take and acts like she knows him by huggin him and looking at me.

Cas looks at all of us and looks like he wants to break out in a happy dance

" I would like for you all to meet my …"

Meet his what what? do you think she is to him let me know in the comments thanks so much for the support and I love you all till next time


End file.
